1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a multi-lead electric plug connector, where cables having at least two conductors are connected with a plug and a socket and include a locking and bolting device formed as snap connection.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Electrical plug connectors of the kind above recited are employed predominantly in motor vehicles, and in particular, in commercial vehicles. These plug connectors have to be stable against, and sustain increased wear and load during operation, such as heat, cold, vibrations, dirt, rock-fall, stoning, humidity, and splash water. The electric plug connectors therefore have to be constructed sturdily and reliably. This is particularly necessary where the cables to be connected perform functions which are important for the safe operation of a vehicle such as, for example, an anti-skid system or an electrical braking system.
A further aspect is to provide an easy mounting, demounting, and connecting of the plug connector, and in fact, even under unfavorable conditions such as low visibility based on a hidden mounting or insufficient illumination.
Furthermore, the production and the mounting expenses of the electric plug connector should be as low as possible, in view of its use as a motor vehicle assembly line component.
Finally, the clamping force and the locking and connecting ability of the electric plug connector have to be sufficiently high in the plugged-in state in order to prevent an autonomous disengagement. For this purpose, snap-in connections are known from the European Patent EP 0,187,887, which retain the plug part and the socket part together with a defined force. However, the known electric plug device, is not constructed sufficiently stable and sturdy for use in a motor vehicle.
The German Printed Patent Document DE 2,942,569 to Robert Gilbert Plyler features an electrical connection device. The overall device structure illustrated in FIG. 6 of the reference is oval. However, the structure disclosed in this reference is not suitable for providing a stable connection to a cable containing several conductors, since instead individual conductors are taught to be employed according this reference.
The German Printed Patent Publication DE 2,837,275 to Clair Wilson Snyder Jr et al, teaches a connector component with sealing members and their production. The plug and sockets of in FIG. 1 of the reference show essentially a circular circumference. In addition, these reference plugs and reference sockets are constructed for multiple, separate wires emanating from the plug or socket, respectively. Such structures with multiple wires converging to a plug would not be suitable for the operating conditions of commercial vehicles.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,872 to Katsuya Ito et al. teaches a waterproof connector. FIG. 9C of this reference illustrates a side sectional view of a male connector housing, including oval outer surface areas. The rear end portion 24 of the male connector housing 20 is recessed at 23. Such recessed structure results in a limited possibility of holding the cable, and of gripping the plug connector for a firm and sturdy connection.